History Maker
by Leisey
Summary: Neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir thought an anime and a bet was going to lead to an identity reveal. Maybe that's why it did.


_Hi everyone!_

 _Clearly I have a thing for reveals and Adrien being an anime nerd, so enjoy this little fic that I wrote. I mention Yuri On Ice in this a lot, and there's a spoiler if you haven't seen episode eleven of it yet._

 _Part of me still can't believe I wrote such a ridiculous story, but I hope you like it!_

* * *

 **History Maker**

* * *

It became somewhat of a routine question.

"Okay, _Chaton_ , which anime character hurt you this time?"

Chat Noir would arrive at patrol wearing a certain look on his face and Ladybug would instinctively know that something had gone wrong in whatever anime he was currently watching.

He said that he didn't really get to talk about it in his civilian life. His Father disapproved and Chat apparently had to adhere to whatever standards of behaviour his Father demanded, so that meant no talking or crying (yes, he'd actually done that numerous times on patrol) about anime.

When Chat had let loose that little snippet of his home life, Ladybug thought that explained his behaviour a fair bit. Being in a mask gave Chat freedom his didn't quite have as his normal self.

The first time it had happened, he had come to patrol practically buzzing with emotions. When she'd asked what was wrong, his response was, "I'm just having a lot of feels about the Elric Brothers!"

She'd blinked at that. Ladybug tried to process what he'd said and actually come out with some meaning behind his words, but she had nothing. When she'd asked him to elaborate, Chat Noir had seemed scandalised she didn't know what he meant, while also being excited beyond all reason to have someone to actually talk to about it.

She'd received a long rant about how great Fullmetal Alchemist ( _Brotherhood_ , he stressed. She had to watch _Brotherhood_!) was and how she'd made a Bad Life Choice™ by not watching it.

It was that night that Ladybug discovered that Chat Noir was a fanboy.

A gigantic nerd.

It was an endearing trait.

Since then, it wasn't uncommon for Chat to come to patrols and talk to her about whatever show he was binge watching at the time. Ladybug became his anime-talk-friend (despite the fact she didn't watch it).

But it made him happy to talk about it, so Ladybug was more than happy to listen him.

* * *

"Do you think if I opened up a Host Club, people would come to it?"

"Chat, _no_."

* * *

"What would you do if you were stuck in a virtual reality game and the only way you could get out was by beating it?"

"…. Play the game and try and beat it, I guess?"

* * *

"Which Sailor Senshi was your favourite?"

"Have you been binge watching _Sailor Moon_ again?" (That was one of the few animes' Chat had mentioned that Ladybug had actually seen).

"Maybe. Answer the question, my Lady."

"I always did like Sailor Jupiter. She liked cooking and she got into fights."

"Oh? Did Little-Ladybug want to fight people?"

"No!"

"I can see it now. Baby-Bug trying to take someone out and then going home for food. What a beautiful picture."

"Chat, _no_."

"That is what happened in your childhood. It is fact now."

Ladybug let out a long-suffering sigh.

* * *

"Unpopular opinion: I do not like Uchiha Sasuke."

"Is he the moody one who grunts a lot?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you like him?"

Part of Ladybug regretted asking.

* * *

"Is it bad if you ship characters but they're, like, ten? I'm asking for a friend."

"… What are you watching this time?"

"… _Cardcaptor Sakura_."

"It's fine, Chat Noir. Ship whoever you want."

* * *

"Do you think Meliodas is ridiculously OP?"

"Who – who is that one again?"

* * *

"So you agree that Mustang and Hawkeye were totally a thing, right?"

"…. Chat, I still haven't watched it."

Chat Noir's frustrated groan was so loud; Ladybug was sure it must have woken some civilians.

* * *

So Ladybug knew what Chat was like. She knew what to expect when her partner turned up feeling either excited or upset about whatever show he was watching. But even she wasn't ready for the emotionally distraught cat who arrived on patrol this time.

She had barely asked her usual question when Chat wailed, "Yuuri said _let's end this_!"

Ah. _Yuri On Ice_. Chat Noir had gushed about that particular anime a lot in their recent patrols. It had all been positive, with Chat babbling on about Yuris' – there were apparently two of them – and someone called Viktor, and apparently he and the titular Yuuri were totally in love and said love was going to kill Chat because his heart couldn't take the cuteness for much longer.

This reaction was not like the others.

"Do you see my heart there on the floor, my Lady?" He asked dramatically, gesturing to the roof they stood on. "There is it, in tiny, shattered little pieces."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," Ladybug tried to sooth him.

"The rational part of me agrees with you," Chat said. "That part knows that everything is going to be fine and this is just a cliff hanger, but the other half is like _oh my god, this can't be happening!"_

"You okay, _Chaton_?" Ladybug asked, looking at her partner in concern.

"Noooooo," Chat moaned. "I may never be okay again."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Chat pouted, "I bet if you watched it, you wouldn't be saying that."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

Chat must have heard the challenge that was in her voice, because a smirk slowly appeared on his features. "Yes," he said, suddenly oozing confidence instead of being seemingly heartbroken like he was moments before. "I bet that if you watch all of _Yuri On Ice_ , you'll be reacting exactly like I am: heartbroken and unsure of what to do with your life until the next – and final – episode comes out."

Sure that there was no way she'd react anything like her partner, Ladybug responded with a confident, "You're on!"

Chat's smirk increased, but Ladybug refused to be put off by it. "What do I get when I win?" She asked.

" _'When'_ you win?" Chat echoed. "Jeez, someone's confident."

She scoffed, "And you're overdramatic. I'm not gonna react like you."

Chat clutched at his chest, the very picture of overdramatic. "My Lady, you wound me! Is that what you really think of me?"

Ladybug merely rolled her eyes again. "Well?" she prompted. "What do I get?"

Chat thought the question over. " _If_ you win, I won't tell any puns for a month."

"Two months."

"A month and a half."

"Deal! And if you win?"

Chat's smirk returned and Ladybug suddenly felt that maybe this bet was her Bad Life Choice™, not the fact that she hadn't seen Fullmetal Alchemist.

"If I win, you have to go on a date with me," he said.

She gaped at him, "What?"

"Yep! One date, then I'll never _bug,_ " – he winked at that – "you about it again."

Ladybug frowned in thought. Did going on a date equal a month and a half of no puns? Was it worth it if she lost?

"One date and you won't flirt with me again?" She asked for clarification.

Chat nodded, putting one hand on his chest and the other in the air. "Cat's honour," he said.

Part of Ladybug recoiled at the thought. The traitorous part of her mind and heart that found Chat attractive, the part that liked his flirtations and didn't want to give them up, hissed at the idea. But the other part that was dedicated to her love of Adrien jumped at the chance.

She put her hand out, "Deal!"

He shook it, "I look forward to our date."

"Pfft, dream on, _Chaton_."

"Oh, my Lady, you have no idea what you're in for."

Ladybug didn't know if he meant the show or their potential date. Either way, she was certain she'd win.

(But maybe, just maybe, she should have been a bit more concerned about Chat's utterly confident smile as he whooped and ran off into the night when their patrol finished).

* * *

"Are you really going to do this, Marinette?" Tikki asked as Marinette loaded the first episode of _Yuri On Ice_ on her computer.

"I've got a bet to win, Tikki," she replied.

"Do you even want to win?"

The kwami's question pulled Marinette up short. Did she? Did she really want Chat to stop flirting with her? That was their thing. They kicked akuma butt and flirted. Chat might have been the one to do the most flirting out of the two of them, but it couldn't be denied that she flirted back on occasion.

"… I don't know," she answered.

Without another word, she pressed play. Hopefully the episode would distract her from her conflicted feelings.

* * *

Roughly twenty-five minutes later, Marinette stared opened-mouthed at her computer screen.

"Oh no," she whispered.

Chat Noir might be getting that date, after all.

* * *

She'd just started episode seven with screams pierced the air.

Marinette groaned, "I need to know what happens!"

"Marinette!" Tikki cried urgently. "It's time to transform."

She took a deep breath, pushing the stupidly addictive anime from her mind. "Right!" She said determinedly. "Tikki, _transformerz_ _moi_!"

Transformed into her superheroine self, she snuck out of her trapdoor and onto her balcony. Within moments, she was yoyo-ing herself through the Parisian skies.

She arrived onto the scene of the akuma and was glad to see that Chat Noir was already there. As well as about fifty other cats. Oh goody, they were dealing with a cat related akuma.

Ladybug fought back a sigh. Dealing with one cat was more than enough, thank you.

"Hello, my Lady!" Chat greeted. "How are you?"

"I was about to start episode seven!"

"Episode _seven_?!" He replied. "We have to get this done quick then! You need to watch it, ASAP!"

Ladybug could agree with that.

Chat sent her a sly look, "Does that mean someone is liking the show? Is someone shipping the two main characters yet? Is there a date in our future?"

Ladybug blushed, "No!"

( _Yes_ ).

Her partner laughed, "Alright, my Lady."

Gah, he totally didn't believe her at all.

(And he was unfortunately right. She shipped it so hard.).

"Let's just finish this," she said.

Without another word, they bounded forward to deal with the akuma.

(Chat had a field day with all the cat puns).

* * *

Akuma defeated, Marinette returned home to continue watching.

According to Chat, this episode was supposed to be a big deal.

She hit play.

… Did the opening song have to be so catchy?

Jeez, it was never going to get out of her head.

* * *

She was _not emotionally prepared for episode seven_!

"Marinette, are you alright?" Tikki asked, concerned.

She moaned into a pillow.

She now understood why Chat talked about this show so much.

* * *

When Adrien was sitting in class, he was not expecting to hear the opening song of _Yuri On Ice_ to be softly sung by one of his classmates.

It took all of his self-control not to whip around in his seat and gape at Marinette.

When the bell rang for lunch and their classmates began filing out of the room, he turned to the shy designer. "Marinette?"

The girl in question turned ram-rod straight, "Yes?!"

Nino and Alya paused in getting their things together to watch them, clearly interested in whatever Adrien was about to say.

"Were … you singing History Maker?" He asked. "The opening from _Yuri On Ice_?"

Surprise flickered onto her features; Alya and Nino just looked confused.

Marinette nodded silently.

"So you watch it?" He asked.

"Uh, yes," she said. "I – I – er – have a friend, who suggested it to me."

"Really?" Alya interjected. "Who?"

"You don't know him," Marinette said quickly. She turned back to him. "D-Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Adrien said enthusiastically. "What episode are you up to?"

A smile lit up Marinette's face. "Episode eight," she answered.

Adrien beamed, "How good was episode seven?!"

"I know, right?!" Marinette replied, seeming just as excited as Adrien.

(He was vaguely aware of Alya and Nino staring at Marinette in shock. He could understand their surprise, as he often made Marinette jumpy – although he didn't quite know why – but apparently talking about a show she liked took away her nervousness).

"I haven't met anyone that's watched it," Adrien said.

"I like it," Marinette said. "I love all the characters."

"Even Chris and JJ?" Adrien asked.

"E-Even Chris and JJ."

"Wait, is this that ice skating anime you were trying to convince me to watch?" Nino asked.

" _Yes_ ," Adrien responded. "It's so good! I didn't expect to get so into it, but I did and I need more friends to talk to it about."

"I – I didn't expect to like it so much either," Marinette said. "But I have a bet with my friend going on. If I get as upset as him about episode eleven, I have to go on a date with him."

Adrien froze where he stood. _What?_

"Whoa, girl, _what_?!" Alya exclaimed.

" _Dude_!" Nino chipped in, seeming both shocked and impressed.

Marinette's eyes widen dramatically as she realised what she said. "I – I – I mean! I don't know if it's a date-date, but he flirts _all the time_. And he puns! He puns all the time. I mean, if I win the bet, he can't pun for a month in a half. But he jokes all the time, so I don't know if he's serious and you know what? I'm just gonna go. Talkyoulatergottagobye!"

Marinette ran out of the room. Adrien, Nino and Alya stared after her.

"Uh, what was that?" Nino asked, looking at Alya in expectance, thinking she would have the answer.

Alya looked just as lost. "I have no idea," she said. "This is the first I've ever heard of it."

Meanwhile, Adrien was trying to reboot his brain, but he was pretty sure it just shut down after learning what he did.

Marinette was watching _Yuri On Ice_.

She had a bet going with a friend about it.

If she lost she had to go on a date with said friend.

If she won, her friend couldn't pun for a month and a half.

Marinette had dark hair that was constantly in pigtails.

She had beautiful blue eyes.

She was so kind to everyone.

She had a habit of disappearing, and being late and constantly tired.

Marinette was Ladybug.

 _Marinette_ was _Ladybug_.

 _MARINETTE WAS LADYBUG!_

Marinette was the girl he was in love with.

And she _didn't think he was serious about the date_?!

How had he not realised that his Lady sat right behind him? She was _right there_. She'd been right there the whole time!

 _He was an idiot_!

His brain sufficiently rebooted, Adrien ran after her without a word.

"Dude!" Nino called out after him.

"What's wrong?" Alya called a second behind him.

Adrien paid them no mind; he just continued running.

"Ohhh!" Plagg's small voice drifted out of his pocket. "You finally worked it out, huh?"

"You _knew_?!" Adrien demanded as he ran.

"I could sense Tikki, Ladybug's kwami," Plagg replied, poking his head out of Adrien's pocket. "I knew it was her, but Tikki and I have had a deal for eons. We don't reveal the identities of our holders. Not until you choose to reveal yourselves or work it out on your own."

He didn't reply. His mind was whirling. Part of him still couldn't believe what had happened. He had wanted to know his Lady's identity for so long and then it has just happened! Like, bam! Marinette is Ladybug!

He had to tell her who he was. It wasn't fair that he knew and she didn't.

Adrien was about to finally reply to Plagg when he saw Marinette. She had reached the bottom of the stairs of the school and was about to run towards her home. No one else was around, which was probably a good thing. He didn't know how this conversation was going to go.

"Marinette, wait!" He called out.

She stopped in her tracks. She turned back around, clearly surprised at being followed.

"Adrien?" She said. "What are you-?"

He jogged over to her. "My Lady," he said, a little breathless. "It's _you_!"

Marinette stiffened. "What – what did you just call me?"

He gave her his best Chat Noir smile. " _Buginette_ , you can't talk about our bet right in front of me and not expect me to put the pieces together."

She stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. " _What_?!" She squeaked.

He smiled, "Yeah, that's pretty much what I was thinking when you were talking."

"You're – you're Chat Noir?"

Adrien nodded, "That's me." He gestured to his pocket, where Plagg's head was still poking out. "This is Plagg."

"Hello, Bug," the kwami greeted. "Where's Tikki?"

The bag that always hung at Marinette's hip popped open and a small, Ladybug-esque kwami poked her head out. "Hello, Plagg! Hello, Adrien!" She chirped brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Tikki," Adrien said, glad to be able to finally see the kwami his partner had often told him about.

"Likewise," Tikki replied. "I hope Plagg hasn't been giving you trouble."

Plagg harrumphed as Adrien said, "No, unless you count the constantly smelling like camembert."

Tikki laughed, "He never changes."

"As if I would!" Plagg said.

Tikki laughed once more and went back into Marinette's purse; Plagg retreated back into Adrien's pocket. It wouldn't do for them to stay out in the open for too long.

"You're Chat Noir," Marinette murmured, apparently still processing the revelation.

Adrien awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah. Sorry if you're disappointed."

Marinette blinked, confused. "Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed?"

"Well – um – you're always really nervous around me, so I thought–"

"Only because I like you so much that I can't talk properly around you," Marinette said.

Upon realising what she just blurted out, Marinette gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were wide and she looked completely mortified at what she just admitted.

A slow, ecstatic smile creeped onto Adrien's face.

 _She liked him_!

He took a step towards her and was pleased to see that she didn't move away. Closeness was something that always occurred between them as Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was heartening to see that Marinette retained that comfortability now that their identities had been revealed.

"You like me?" He breathed out. Just saying that felt like a dream. His Lady returned his feelings!

She blushed heavily, "Er, well, yes. Since you gave me your umbrella, but–"

Adrien reached out to cup her cheek with hand and Marinette cut herself off a small gasp.

"Marinette," he said, his voice serious, his expression earnest. "I have always been serious about you. I might flirt and joke a lot, but my feelings for you have always been sincere, ever since we defeated our first akuma. I – I love you."

She gaped at him, but didn't say a word.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same!" He said quickly, pulling his hand away from her face and feeling embarrassment wash over him as his partner remained silent. "I just had to tell you. I've been wanting to for so long and–"

"No! No! It's fine! I love you too!" She cut him off, and grabbed at his white over-shirt. To stop him from talking or from running off in mortification, he didn't know. But Adrien wasn't about to object to his Lady holding onto him.

He was a bit too busy staring at her in awe, because she'd just said she loved him.

She loved him!

Marinette. His Lady, his Princess, his partner, his best friend.

 _She loved him!_

Without really thinking about it, Adrien began to lean in. Or perhaps Marinette leant in first. It didn't really matter who did it first, because they were both leaning in, their eyes fluttering shut as they reached for each other –

"Guys, there you are – _whoa_!"

Adrien and Marinette jumped apart as Nino's distinctive voice, very effectively, ruined the moment. Identical blushes burned their cheeks are they looked at the DJ, who was at the top of the school stairs and staring at them in undisguised shock.

Alya was standing beside him, looking equally surprised; a wide smile quickly appeared on her face.

"We wanted–" Nino began.

"No, we didn't!" Alya interrupted, grabbing his arm and dragging him back towards the school. "We didn't want anything! We're good! We're going to go back inside _right now_ and not interrupt whatever was happening out here. But we _will_ want deets later! Okay, bye!"

Without another word, she disappeared into the school with Nino in tow.

Adrien turned back to Marinette. She was still blushing, but there was a smile on her face.

"I'm not going to hear the end of it now," she said.

He laughed, "I don't think either of us will."

Marinette took a deep breath, as if gathering herself and then held her hand out to him. "Would you like to come to my house for lunch? Maybe try and squeeze in an episode before we go back?"

Adrien beamed at her, and eagerly took her hand. "I'd be delighted."

As they began walking towards her parent's bakery, Adrien couldn't help but marvel at how incredible he felt. He found out who Ladybug was! They both loved each other! They almost kissed! (Maybe – hopefully – they'd do that later).

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and a shit-eating grin came upon his face. "Well, my Lady, this has just been _anime_ -zing day."

Adrien was still laughing at Marinette's appalled reaction when they made it to the bakery.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 _Miraculous Ladybug and Yuri On Ice have taken over my life, so why not combine them in a fic, right?_

 _Why does my brain keep thinking up fanfic ideas when I already have heaps of others to work on? Why?_

 _Shout out to Livinglittlelie, for letting me steal her idea about Adrien and Marinette fangirling together, and for turning me into Yuri On Ice trash in the first place. (I know I say this a lot, but go check out her fics, you guys!)_

 _Please let me know what you thought in the reviews!_

 _Much love,_

 _Leisey._


End file.
